Networks of wireless devices, or wireless nodes, have become more prevalent with the growth of the so called internet of things (IOT). Often the nodes included in such networks are battery powered. As smaller and smaller nodes are desired, the size of the battery, and thus the available power, of the node may also be decreased. Because radio transmission of nodes in a wireless network is power intensive, nodes generally have their radios turned off for a majority of the time, referred to as a sleep state, in order to save power. The nodes may periodically turn their radios on for a brief period, referred to as an awake state, to transmit data and listen for signals transmitted by other nodes in the network.
Nodes in wireless networks may attempt to synchronize their schedules of awake and sleep states such that the nodes are able to transmit and receive signals to each other efficiently while remaining in the sleep state for the majority of the time, and thus reducing overall power consumption. However, in instances in which a node has not yet synchronized with other nodes in the network or has become asynchronous with other nodes in the network that node will need to establish a connection with one or more other nodes in the network.
Improvements in establishing connections between nodes in a wireless network are desirable.